Curable fluorinated elastomer compositions comprising a polymer of fluorinated organic compound and a crosslinking agent have been used in a variety of fields. Such compositions are cured into elastomers which are utilized, for example, as rubber, paint and mold release agents.
Most cured products of conventional fluorinated elastomer compositions, however, are unsatisfactory in solvent resistance, chemical resistance, heat resistance, low-temperature properties and moisture impermeability. For example fluoro-rubber has poor low-temperature properties and cannot be liquefied. Silicone rubber has poor chemical resistance and solvent resistance. Fluorosilicone rubber, which was developed as a rubber material having combined properties of both, is insufficient in chemical resistance and resistance to polar solvents.
Fluorinated elastomers and resins used as paint and mold release agents are desired to exhibit better mold release and water repellent properties.